Olympus Has Fallen
Olympus Has Fallen is an American thriller film directed by Antoine Fuqua and starring Gerard Butler, Aaron Eckhart, Morgan Freeman, Rick Yune, Angela Bassett, Robert Forster, Cole Hauser, Finley Jacobsen, Ashley Judd, Melissa Leo, Dylan McDermott, and Radha Mitchell. The film was theatrically released on March 22, 2013. Plot U.S. Army Ranger Mike Banning is the lead Secret Service agent assigned to head the Presidential Detail. He maintains a personal, friendly relationship with U.S. President Benjamin Asher, First Lady Margaret and, especially, their son Connor. During a Christmas evening drive from Camp David to a campaign fundraiser on December 25, 2011, a tree branch falls and strikes the front of the president’s convoy, making the vehicles skid out of control on black ice on a bridge. The lead vehicle crashes through the guard rail and falls into the icy river below, leaving the presidential limousine teetering on the edge of the bridge. Banning is able to save President Asher, but Margaret and two other agents die when their vehicle falls and crashes. Eighteen months later, on July 5th, 2013, Banning works at the Treasury Department, within sight of the White House, having been removed from the Presidential Detail because the sight of him triggers Asher’s memories of the night Margaret died. During a political meeting between Asher and South Korean Prime Minister Lee Tae-Woo, North Korean-led guerilla forces, under the guise as local garbage services and a crowd of tourists, mount an air and ground assault. Aided inside the White House by treasonous members of Prime Minister Lee’s detail and Dave Forbes, an ex-US Secret Service agent turned private contractor, and aerial cover fire from a US military gunship, the attack results in the eventual capture of the White House. Asher and several top officials are held hostage in the White House bunker, where Prime Minister Lee is killed. Before he is also killed, Agent Roma alerts the Director of the Secret Service Lynne Jacobs that “Olympus has fallen”. The attack has been masterminded by Kang Yeonsak, a North Korean ultranationalist who appears to be motivated by hope for a reunification of Korea, seeking to use Asher’s hostage status as leverage to force U.S. officials to withdraw military forces from the Korean Peninsula, allowing the civil war to end. He also seeks to destroy all of America’s nuclear weapons in their respective silos spread across the country, turning the United States into an irradiated wasteland as revenge for the deaths of his parents, when his mother was killed by an American landmine and his father was executed for crimes against North Korea. To accomplish this, he requires the access to Cerberus: a fail-safe device that self-detonates any U.S. nuclear missiles during an abort, the access codes of which are held by three top government officials within the bunker, including the president. Asher orders the other two officials to reveal their codes to save their lives, certain that he will not give up his code. During the assault by Kang’s forces on the front lawn, Banning joins the White House’s defenders. He falls back into the building, disables the internal surveillance and gains access to Asher’s satellite phone, which he uses to maintain contact with Jacobs and Speaker of the House of Representatives Allan Trumbull, who is now the Acting President. Authorized to proceed, Banning’s first act is to save Connor, who Kang plans to use to force Asher to reveal his Cerberus code. Despite resistance, Banning finds Connor hiding in the hidden tunnels behind the Lincoln bedroom walls, thanks to the training Banning had given him before, and sneaks him out of the White House before beginning reconnaissance and reducing the terrorists’ numbers one by one. This includes Forbes, but not before Banning convinces Forbes to report to Kang that he killed Banning. Meanwhile, Army Chief of Staff General Edward Clegg convinces Trumbull to order an aerial SEAL assault on the White House in an attempt to enter through the roof and shut down Cerberus, but Kang’s team deploys an advanced anti-aircraft remote gun system called the Hydra 6, a fully automated weapons system capable of seeking targets independently. Discovering this, Banning advises Trumbull and Clegg to abort the mission, but it proceeds and the Hydra 6 annihilates all but one of the six helicopters before Banning can stop it. Kang retaliates for the attempted infiltration by killing Vice President Charlie Rodriguez on an open line to the Pentagon crisis room. After Banning disables Kang’s communications, Kang tries to execute Secretary of Defense Ruth McMillan outside the White House in front of the media, but Banning's intervention allows her to escape and he takes out several more of Kang’s men in the process. With Kang’s forces dwindling, he fakes his own death as well as Asher’s by sacrificing several of his men and the remaining hostages. However, Banning believes that Kang has faked his death and he believes he will attempt to sneak away. Kang eventually cracks Asher’s code and activate Cerberus. As Kang attempts to escape with Asher, Banning kills the remaining terrorists, but President Asher is shot by Kang in the stomach when Asher tried to fight Kang. Banning kills Kang by stabbing him in the head with a knife after overpowering him in hand-to-hand combat. Banning disables Cerberus with the assistance of Trumbull with only seconds to spare. During daybreak that day, Banning walks out with Asher and is received by the soldiers posted to await their arrival. Sometime after the events, Washington begins to heal from the terrorist attack and Banning once again becomes head of the Presidential Detail with Banning, Jacobs, Clegg, and Connor observing President Asher as he addresses the public. Credits 'Cast' *Gerard Butler as Agent Mike Banning *Aaron Eckhart as U.S. President Benjamin Asher *Morgan Freeman as House of Representatives Speaker Allan Trumbull *Rick Yune as Kang Yeonsak *Angela Bassett as Secret Service Director Lynne Jacobs *Robert Forster as U.S. Army Chief of Staff General Edward Clegg *Cole Hauser as Agent Roma *Ashley Judd as U.S. First Lady Margaret Asher *Finley Jacobsen as Connor Asher *Melissa Leo as U.S. Secretary of Defense Ruth McMillan *Dylan McDermott as Agent Dave Forbes *Radha Mitchell as Leah Banning *Tory Kittles as Agent Jones *Lance Broadway as Agent O'Neil *Shane Land as Agent Davis *Freddy Bosche as Agent Mark Diaz *Phil Austin as U.S. Vice President Charlie Rodriguez *Sean O'Bryan as NSA Deputy Director Ray Monroe *Keong Sim as South Korean Prime Minister Lee Tae-Woo *James Ingersoll as Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff Admiral Joe Hoenig *Malana Lea as Lim *Kevin Moon as Cho *Sam Medina as Yu *Shanna Forrestall as Mary Jane Fuller 'Supporting Cast' *Edrick Browne as Head Technician *Tim Abell as additional voice-overs for Blackhawk pilots, Secret Service Agents and general military types *Josiah D. Lee as Korean Pilot *Mike Snyder as News Reporter #1 *Sean Boyd as Raptor Pilot *Hunter Burke as Army Tech Officer *Aonika Laurent as News Reporter #2 *Jace Jeanes as Sniper #1 *Sione Ma'umalanga as Sniper #2 *Ian Casselberry as Long-Haired EMT *Dorothy Deavers as Mrs. Mosely *Han Soto as Male Doctor *Amber Dawn Landrum as Nurse *Kenneth Wayne Bradley as Crisis Room Radio Man *Bill Stinchcomb as Watch Officer *Michelle Celeste as News Reporter #3 *Met Salih as News Reporter #4 *Darrell L. Connerton as CIA Director *Terry Dale Parks as Army Commander *Michael Stallings as Army Lieutenant *Robert Miskowski as Pentagon Aide *Elliott Grey as FBI Assistant Director *Reporters Playing Themselves **Reporters Hamish MacDonald, Lawrence O'Donnell and Rick Chambers *Actors Playing Reporters **Scott Walker, Catherine Shreves, Donna Hubbs, Lee Sheridan and Becka Rose *Secret Service Agents actors **Austin Abel, Michael AvMen, Nic Brown, Michael Byrnes, Ginger Cerio, Terry Canova, Cody Daniel, Lewis Crawford, Clay Dove, Barry Hanley, Jennie Lieber, Mark Lawyer, Laine Dubroc, Michael McCormick, Tony McCullough, Diezel Ramos, Nathan Scott, John Mangus, Mark Stefanich and Morgan Jaye Williams *Rex Baker as a Navy SEAL *Civilians/Tourists actors **Amanda Bosley, Matthew Ballard, Johnny Brannon, Arianna Miskowski, Elijah Miskowski, Rhonda Miskowski, Shanna Vincent, Amy Vaughan, James Paul and Philippe Radelet *Ricky French as a Tourist and a Gov't official *Michael P Gardner as a Secret Service Agent and SEAL Team Copter Pilot *Jeramie Dominguez as Korean Co-Pilot *Arden Cho, Peter Jae, Zero Kazama, Scott Yi and Woon Young Park as Korean Commandos/Stunt Performers *Wes Sutton as F-22 Pilot *Danny Le Boyer as a Korean Commando and an Army Soldier/Stunt Performer *Lewis Tan as Various Commandos/Stunt Performer *Ho-Sung Pak and Don Thai Theerathada as Interrogated Commandos/Stunt Performers *Nathan Tremaine as a Secret Service Agent and SEAL Team Sniper *David Lee Valle and Joshua Robertson as EOC Techs *Jason Yee as Korean Motorcade Agent/Stunt Performer *Andy Wayne as FBI Aide *Brent Weisner as Blackhawk Pilot #1 *Stephen Waters as Injured Commando in Hospital, Hostage, Tourist and White House Commando *Greg Washington as Aide to the FBI Director *Mary Alfred Thoma as Mary *Lj Smith as Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy *Giovanni Silva as a Sniper, an Army Ranger and a Secret Service Agent *David Joseph Martinez as a Senate Intelligence Officer *Codie Rimmer as a Press Room Reporter and a Wounded Tourist *Joshua Antwon Leonard as an Armed Guard *Nat Milo as Pentagon Korean Analyst and a Korean Sniper *Alice Searcy as a Wounded Tourist and a Tourist *Cody Pottkotter as a Sniper *Claude Miles as an Army Ranger and a Secret Service Agent *Eddie Matthews and Pauline Boudreaux as White House Doctors/Stunt Performers *Cesar Martinez as a Secret Service Agent and a Hostage *Deborah R. Jones as Pentagon Aide *Steve Jimenez as Taxi Driver and Secret Service Agent *Ronnie Hooks as Director of Homeland Security *A. Michelle Harleston as Jacob's Military Aide *William G. Gil as Soldier *Michael Hollandsworth as Air Force 4-Star General *Candiss Nicole Gandy as a Hostage, a Secretary, a Commando and a Secret Service Agent *Bob Fanucchi as a Paramilitary Operations Officer *Sarah Lynn Eilts as White House Secretary *Gary Eoff as Marine Sgt. Johnson *James DeWitt III as Command Center Soldier *Sheri Davis as ER Doctor *Raul Colon as Army man *John C. Coffman, Mickey Parson and Daniel Garner as Marine Corps Generals *Quincy Castillo as scarred patient's male nurse *Celeste Sunshyne Burgess as innocent tourist bystander *Brent Sparks as scarred patient in hospital *Vicki Lynn Hollins as traumatized hospital bystander *John Marty as Pentagon aide *Michelle Floyd Davis as a civilian in the background behind Mike Banning *Heather Rene Hutson as pedestrian and extra with car *Lorie Williams as Camp David Staff Member *Extras **Judy Duff-Lundy, Andy Burnett, Ford C. Bevens, Andrei Constantinescu, Ira Cooks, John Callahan, Jennifer Turman Kimball, Shenelle Wallace Price, Colleen A. McCoy, Terry Ash Ebbo, Laura Rader Michaud, Cheyenne Anderson, Rachael McQuade Cothran, Adam Cothran, Donnie McCaa and Megan Devora *Jerald Amaya Sr. as 4 different extra roles *Robin Lee Canode as 2 different extra roles *Kelley Wyskiel as several different extra roles. *Additional Extras. **Rod Tait, Dalys Cordero, James Frey, Russ Skains, Mary Kim, Bill Easy, Tracy B. Elkins, Alex Lung-Chih Shiue, Dave Moon and Jackie Ogle Anderson 'Stunts Crew' 'Production Staff' Appearances *Connor Asher *Margaret Asher *Leah Banning *Mike Banning *Cho *General Edward Clegg *Agent Davis *Agent Mark Diaz *Dave Forbes *Mary Jane Fuller *Admiral Joe Hoenig *Lynne Jacobs *Agent Jones *Lim *Mary *Secretary of Defense Ruth McMillan *Ray Monroe *Agent O'Neil *Vice-President Charlie Rodriguez *Agent Roma *South Korean Prime Minister Lee Tae-Woo *Speaker of the House Allan Trumbull *Kang Yeonsak *Yu *Bill Clinton *Abraham Lincoln *George Washington |creatures= |events= *White House Siege |locations= *United States **Washington, D.C. ***Washington Monument ***White House |organizations= *President of the United States *United States Secret Service |species= *Human |vehicles= |technology= *Pistols **Colt Combat Commander **Glock 17 **SIG-Sauer P229 E2 *Rifles **Colt M4A1 **Heckler & Koch HK416 **Remington 700PSS *Submachine Guns **FN P90TR **Heckler & Koch MP5A3 **IMI Mini Uzi |miscellanea= }} Gallery OlympusHasFallen Teaser poster.jpg|Teaser poster OHF stuntmen featured in screensaver poster.jpg|Online Desktop Screensaver/Promo Poster OHF title screen.jpg|Opening Credits to the Film OHF_Pakistan_international_poster.jpg|International poster. Banning- White House chaos promo poster.jpg|White House Chaos poster Olympus Has Fallen teaser poster.jpg|Teaser poster olympus-has-fallen-ganha-poster-italiano-veja-aqui.jpg|Italian poster for the film Finnish movie poster.jpg|Finnish movie poster 0866-Olympus-has-fallen.jpg OHF_Portuguese_poster.jpg|OHF Portuguese poster Ataque-Casa-Blanca_IECIMA20130509_0046_7.jpg|Promo for the Spanish translation (Ataque A La Casa Blanca) OHF- French movie poster.jpg|French movie poster OHF-_another_foreign_poster.jpg olympus_has_fallen_wallpaper_3-HD.jpg x4hT442509.jpg|Character poster for Leah Banning Premiere+FilmDistrict+Olympus+Fallen+Red+Carpet+hS0mAU69hjIl.jpg|Cast and Crew at the film's premiere party Olympus_and_London_Has_Fallen_writers_attend_premiere.jpg|Writing team Katrin Benedikt and Creighton Rothenberger arrive at the premiere of the film. Poster_5.jpg Poster_3.jpg Poster_4.jpg OHF-_side_promo_online_poster.jpg OHF-_alternate_movie_poster_with_Rick_Yune's_Kang_character_on_display.png OHF_supporting_characters_promo.jpg OHF_critical_praise_poster.jpg OHF-_first_critical_praise_review_preview.jpg OHF-_one_more_day_preview_pic.jpg OHF_in_theaters_today_poster.jpg OHF_now_playing_poster_1.jpg OHF_now_playing_poster_2.jpg OHF_now_playing_poster_3.jpg OHF_now_playing_poster_4.jpg OHF-_Morgan_Freeman_mash-up.jpg OHF_slogan_poster.jpg OHF_Australian_poster.jpg OHF_People's_Choice_fan_art_winner_poster.jpg OHF_fan_art_contest_finalist_by_Cetera_Design.jpg OHF_meme.jpg External Links * *Olympus Has Fallen at Wikipedia Category:Films Category:Olympus Has Fallen actors Category:London Has Fallen actors Category:Olympus Has Fallen characters Category:London Has Fallen characters Category:Olympus Has Fallen crew Category:Olympus Has Fallen (photos) Category:Olympus Has Fallen locations Category:Mike Banning Category:Benjamin Asher